User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) Thanks Thank you ;P btw friends? 04:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) }} QA Heya! Just wondering if you new that you're getting a bit of publicity via the World Terminus (Oogies Torture Chamber). I am so excited for this competition! XD 05:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Argh! The citation bit confused me! 07:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Damn. :( And are you reffering to the fact that the places for August are now closed off? Does that mean what I think it means?????? 04:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) AHHHHH! XD XD XD XD. That is all. 04:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you meet me on the IRC, for a mo? 07:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, whaddaya want? Oh, and can we do this via email? It's much easier that way.... 04:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha, you sound like me when Roxas was making the banners. It's no problem at all! 04:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) hrm...no? but I don't use friend userboxes. just sigs :D}} I took care of it ^^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked the IP for a month.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lanes Between Yep I know there was actualy another that I just took care of as well. You do know you can do that too right? If they dont have a signature by all means remove it. I didn't see anything that says otherwise. Not to mention it's less work for others. But make sure if you do that to tell the person that the vote was removed and that if they want to vote they must add a signature by using ~~~~. 07:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Please do! ^^ 07:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Woah LS what's the deal with that warning? What happened??? 09:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Easy there killa ;) lol alright it's not a prob but just remember that kinda thing isn't truely "warning worthy vandalism". In fact I cant even tell if the anon was trying to be helpful or not. But just take it easy alright. Don't wanna scare people away y'know ;) 09:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) None of us like vandals. But you still should always stop and think before making rash moves like that. something like that is just an incorrect edit. Nothing that serious. Thing's that are warning worthy are things like erasing entire pages, replacing words with swears and any explicit rule breaking like that. I actualy was talking to Xion-A yesterday about anons and how they are a lot of times potential users instead of vandals who are just inexperienced and noobs. But anyway enough speeches from me ;D 09:59, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Last Riddle What is Katakana? http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeleft-1.png'Sac said '''http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab82/KRCCFNF/Xbladeright-1.png 09:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) DH! (again) Runemaster. 21:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. Thanks for your support LA. And is it Bookmaster? 03:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Strafer. 03:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hunter of the Dark and Master Xehanort (in his youth). 03:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) KrytenKoro, DoorToNothing, and Chitalian8. 03:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Plain please. 03:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Mulan. 03:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Li-Shang, Emperor, and Shan-Yu. 04:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Gambler. 04:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Dancer. 04:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Pick the one you feel more confortable with :)--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 03:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Posters and .....stuff ...I've been away for 3 days... I'll not be fully back til saturday afternoon... ¬¬ I HAVEN'T DONE IT I'll get it done then ok :D 09:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Blitz statement? I'll remember it later... sorry for not paying attention :( (minecrafting is fun... I'm building a HUGE castle) I'll keep it open tommorrow if you need me and I'm not around here... and I'll do the pic saturday afternoon 12:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I came up with another idea. Whaddaya think? http://img836.imageshack.us/img836/6176/unled1copyo.png 07:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to use it! I just really enjoy making the images, it is like I'm working for the competition- coming up with new teaser posters etc. :D 07:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know I'm awesome :D 08:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You gotta watch the small tags! So excited to see the progress on the QA, btw! 01:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. Just for future reference, don't edit the forum sign up as it's closed now. From now on, we just change the Terminus (well CLC and I do). 04:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Heya Put the Master Keeper in his Birth by Sleep section at the end like I did with the ones that have weapons like Peter Pan and his Dagger. 02:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Name change IRC you can come back we moved to a different room and I'll check that soon 00:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *cough* 232 *cough* 01:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what the problem is... maybe some of your links are spelt wrong... if thats not the problem then I don't know... maybe they wern't moved back to the namespace... I'll take a look in the move log after I finish this off, ok? 00:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey LA if you go into the unused photos page then click on 500 and start scrolling down you'll come across some artwork that might help your galleries 23:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC, now... we need to talk about your galleries 07:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks You mean the TB on my page ? Alright, please wait. 12:23, 24 July, 2011 (UTC) Argh i forgot to remove those words. Nah, it's okay if you correcting my words, as you can see on my userbox, the one with en-1 symbol. 12:38 24 July, 2011 (UTC) You are cool Do you want to be friends? by anastasislegend Avatar 07:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Hey there LegendAqua. The Quizzling Aqua arena is very near. I'm getting excited XD! anyway, I was wondering if I could have a specific image for my avatar. It's the data form image on my userpage. If it's too big I can shrink it.EDIT:Course I can shrink it!}} Quizzling Aqua/PA thanks LB Nope this time it's right ;P it ends and the new match starts today right after the sudden death.... and I'm really going to hate this next fight cuz it is SOOOO stupid >.> 02:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No problemo :) but make sure to vote now for sudden death. 02:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC)